Los Príncipes Forasteros Las Crónicas de Narnia
by Dan Garces
Summary: Los hermanos Pevensie se encuentran de regreso. Durante su ausencia, Narnia ha sido liderada por el malvado Rey Miraz, quien gobierna sin piedad dejando casi extinta a la raza Narniana. Los cuatro hermanos no tardarán en conocer al joven Príncipe Caspian y a su hermana la princesa Janya, quienes lograrán restaurar la magia y la paz en el territorio.
1. PRÓLOGO

**CASPIAN**

Estaba solo sentado en su despacho poniendo orden a los asuntos de su reino. Caía la noche, el cielo estaba despejado y desde una de las ventanas se podía apreciar con claridad como el sol desaparecía tras las montañas. Tenía que darse prisa, ya casi era la hora de la cena y debía reunirse con sus pequeños. Sonrió al imaginarselos corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, o trepando por una de las paredes de la muralla que lo cercaba, o tomando comida a hurtadillas de la cocina, o en las caballerizas dándole de comer a los ponis. Debía frenarlos de alguna manera, ya se habían fugado dos veces del castillo, y les había costado media tarde a él y a diez hombres más encontrarlos, para que al final estuvieran con el panadero ayudándole a hacer pan.

Volvió a sonreír.

Era incapaz de decirles algo, ni siquiera de levantarles la voz. Solo era cuestión de que la niña pusiera cara de borrego triste, lo mirara con sus profundos ojos verdes y dijera —Solo fue un ratito, no pensamos preocupar a nadie.

—Janya, Janya, Janya —murmuró para sí mismo. —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo mi niña?— terminó de vaciar un poco de cera roja en los pliegues del pergamino que acababa de doblar e inmediatamente después colocó el sello de Narnia sobre ésta. —Y Caspian, no ayudas mucho chiquillo —rió.

Su hijo odiaba que lo llamara chiquillo y cada vez que lo hacía, decía «no soy un chiquillo padre, pronto me convertiré en un hombre.»

«Claro que sí» le respondía él mientras revolvía su cabello. «serás un gran hombre y un gran rey también.»

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Pase— dijo mientras apilaba los sobres listos en una de las esquinas de su escritorio.

—Mi Lord —saludó una señora de aproximadamente sesenta años. Su blanco y lacio cabello estaba atado en un pulcro moño —, el joven príncipe lo espera en el comedor.

—¿Solo él? ¿Dónde está Janya? —preguntó el rey.

—No la han visto desde la tarde —contestó la ama de llaves.

—¿Caspian no estaba con ella?

—Al parecer no.

—Manda a buscarla por favor, ya no tardo, en unos minutos iré a cenar.

—Por supuesto. Y señor... —añadió un tanto nerviosa —llegó está carta de Calormen —la señora se acercó a su escritorio y le entregó un sobre con la cera intacta.

Caspian tomó la carta y temiendo la respuesta miró a la señora. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros con un poco de preocupación en los ojos.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar tan rápido que creyó que saldría de su pecho. Las manos le temblaron al romper la plateada cera y leyó la carta con las manos sudorosas.

—No... no, no, no. —murmuró Caspian —¡eso no puede ser! –el joven rey se alborotó el cabello y cubrió su cara con ambas manos, se negaba rotundamente a creer lo que acababa de leer. La vista se le nubló y una lágrima le mojó la palma de las manos.

Ya no se podía hacer nada.

* * *

 **RYNELF**

El visir Jeffraak salió de la habitación. No tenía buen aspecto y la gruesa cadena que llevaba en el cuello estaba empapada de sudor.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Rynelf. —¿Cómo está?

El hombre no tuvo la fuerza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Le queda una semana como máximo. —dijo tristemente el visir. —Lo siento mucho.

A Rynelf se le cayó el alma a los pies, estaba completamente destrozado. Celinne era una chica hermosa, inteligente, valiente y tan bondadosa con las personas que no merecía estar pasando por aquello.

—Tiene que haber una manera —dijo. —lo que sea pero ¡ella no puede irse!

—En verdad lo siento mucho —lo cortó Jeffraak. —Pero hice todo lo posible por mantenerla con vida. Las fiebres son muy altas y ya no puedo apaciguarlas. Apenas me dijeron que una de las sirvientas comenzó a tener los síntomas, usted hizo bien en sacar a la princesa de este lugar.

—Si... también la perdí a ella. —murmuró Rynelf con un deje de tristeza.

—Eso no es cierto mi Tisroc, que viva eternamente —exclamó el visir. —Puede mandar una carta al rey Caspian y pedirle que la traiga de vuelta.

—No es tan fácil como usted cree —respondió el Rey. —No sé si Caspian pueda traerla, creo que ya se ha encariñado mucho con los Telmarinos y a demás... está muy pequeña como para perder a su madre.

—Piénselo bien su alteza, aún está a tiempo para que la reina vea a su hija por última vez. —le aconsejó Jeffraak.

—Lo consultaré primero con ella —contestó Rynelf señalando la puerta que tenía a su espalda. —Puede retirarse.

—Escucho y obedezco, mi Lord. Si me necesita estaré en la biblioteca. —le dijo el visir.

—Seguro, y gracias por... todo.

El visir asintió un tanto sorprendido, era raro que un Tisroc diera las gracias por algo.

Rynelf esperó a que Jeffraak doblara la esquina para dejar escapar un largo suspiro. Se frotó las sienes, se mordió los labios varias veces y secó de inmediato la lágrima que resbaló por su rostro.

¿Por qué siempre le arrebataban su felicidad? Estaba consciente de que Celinne no era el amor de su vida, pero cuando se dio la oportunidad de conocerla se dió cuenta lo maravillosa que era esa mujer. La consideraba parte de su familia y más que una esposa, para él era una amiga y consejera en la que podía confiar plenamente. Le dolía en el alma verla tan débil y frágil, pero aún así se armó de valor y entró en la habitación.

La estancia era bastante grande y lujosa, un enorme tapate con detalles en hilo de oro cubría el suelo por completo, un escritorio de ébano se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la habitación y estaba lleno de sobres sin abrir, sobre la cama con pilares postrada en una pedestal circular en medio de la habitación, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos dorados que a pesar de ser muy bella se le veía demacrada y frágil. Rynelf se acercó hasta el pedestal, le dio vuelta al gran reloj de arena situado a un lado del buró y subió los tres escalones que llevaban a la cama de la mujer. Se sentó en la cama y la tomó de la mano, no le sorprendió sentir que la pálida piel de su esposa estaba helada.

—Hola Cel —la mujer se revolvió en la cama y giró su vista hacia él.

—Hola —respondió la mujer con la voz ronca.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el Tisroc frotando su mano. Sabía que era una pregunta bastante tonta pero necesitaba reunir fuerzas para decirle lo que se avecinaba.

—Cansada —respondió su esposa. —¿Qué te dijo Jeffraak? ¿cuánto tiempo me queda?  
Rynelf se tensó. Celinne no era para nada tonta y estaba consciente de su condición pero... ¿cómo podía decirle que le quedaban siete días de vida? ¿que jamás volvería a pisar su tierra y no volvería a ver a su familia?

«¿Qué más da?» dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. «Sólo quedan siete días y después podrás rehacer tu vida con Dathreyn, criar como siempre quisiste a tu hijo, sin nadie, absolutamente nadie que se cruce en tu camino. ¿Por qué mentir? tu padre fue muy directo cuando te obligó a casarte con aquella chica blanca de tierras más allá del gran desierto»

¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Celinne no era la mujer de su vida, pero era la madre de su hija, de su linda y adorable hija.

—Nada, dijo que estarás bien —contestó Rynelf con una falsa sonrisa. Celinne soltó un bufido.

—Sabes que no me gusta que mientas, se te da pésimo. Sólo quiero saber si puedo ver a mi hija otra vez.

—Cel, estás bien, no necesitas verla.

—Rynelf, no sé por qué no lo quieres admitir, pero yo lo sé y estoy consciente de ello –le dijo su esposa mirándolo directamente a los ojos. —Me estoy muriendo y quiero ver a la niña antes de que eso pase.

—No creo que sea buena idea. –contraatacó el Tisroc.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es muy pequeña, no lo soportaría.

—¿Y qué hay de mi? —preguntó la reina con un nudo en la garganta. —¿Moriré sola? ¿cuándo pregunte por su madre que le dirás?

—Cel, no hagas esto más difícil.

—¡Sólo quiero verla! —gritó Celinne exasperada. —por favor —susurró.

—De acuerdo —contestó el Tisroc después de unos segundos. —Si eso es lo que deseas, enviaré un par de cartas para que la puedan traer en cuanto antes, pero necesito que me prometas que descansaras hasta que ella llegue.

—Te lo prometo.

—Descansa Cel —Rynelf se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente, se levantó y antes de salir tomó las cartas que se encontraban en el escritorio.

—No —escuchó decir a Celinne. —Yo las atenderé.

—No estás en condiciones Cel.

—Lo haré —repuso la reina —, sólo déjalas ahí.

A pesar de que a Rynelf no le agradaba la idea dejó todas las cartas en es escritorio, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

* * *

 **JANYA**

Estaba sentada en el borde de la torre más alta del castillo. Le encantaba ese lugar porque se podía ver todo el reino desde ahí, desde el muro que sitiaba el lugar hasta el inicio del bosque, incluso en lo más alejado del panorama se alzaba el Monte Pire con su doble punta tan blanca y nevada que de tan solo mirarla le daba frío.

Su lindo cabello dorado se agitaba al compás del viento mientras que ella mantenía la vista fija en el cielo. Marella les había dicho a ella y a Caspian que esa noche sería hermosa, puesto que se presenciaría un eclipse que tardaba años e incluso una vida entera para que volviera a aparecer.

Llevaba cerca de dos horas en el borde de la torre, no había rastro del eclipse y comenzaba a aburrirse. Normalmente Caspian subía con ella y se la pasaban platicando de cosas de niños hasta que se cansaban o llegaba la hora de cenar. Pero en esa ocasión no fue así. El niño se había mostrado muy raro desde el día en que su tío Miraz lo había llevado con él a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Ya ni siquiera hablaba con ella, todo el tiempo estaba distante y se la pasaba pegado a su padre o a su tío. Janya no lo quería admitir pero lo extrañaba.

Finalmente escuchó que unos guardias unos pisos más abajo la estaba buscando, así que decidió despedirse del hermoso cielo estrellado y se volvió para abrir la puerta que conducía a la escaleras cuando chocó con una brillante armadura. Se sobó la frente y alzó la cabeza para ver al hombre que la portaba.

—La buscan en el comedor, majestad. —dijo Lord Glozelle.

—S... si, ya iba para allá. —contestó Janya nerviosa. Ese hombre siempre le ponía los pelos de punta. El general se movió para dejarle el paso libre y la niña echó a correr escaleras abajo rumbo al comedor.

Cuando llegó se disculpó por la tardanza y corrió la silla que estaba enfrente de Caspian.  
La cena transcurrió en silencio, solo se escuchaba el chocar de los cubiertos con la loza y eso comenzó a incomodar a Janya puesto que en la cena su tío siempre hablaba, pero en esa ocasión se notaba distante, seguramente había tenido un día agotador así que decidió iniciar una conversación.

Gran error.

—Marella se equivocó, no hubo ningún eclipse. —dijo con un poco de tristeza.

—Te lo dije, son idioteces. —le respondió de pronto Caspian. La chica dejó caer el tenedor sobre la mesa.

—No lo son. –exclamó rotundamente. —Y yo creo fielmente en lo que dice Marella.

—Pues ya ves que no todo lo que dice una persona que también afirma que existieron criaturas parlantes es cierto. —se jactó Caspian con un deje de superioridad.

—¡Retractate! —amenazó la niña.

—¡Oblígame!

—¡Eres un alzado!

—¡Mentirosa!

—¡Tonto!

—Niños ¡Basta! —gritó el rey mientras golpeaba la mesa con una mano.

Janya abrió mucho los ojos y Caspian detuvo en el aire la mano llena de pasta que estaba a punto de aventar a la niña.

—¡¿Qué les pasa?! —preguntó el rey. —¡Caspian, bájalo ya! ¿En serio ibas a hacer eso? Y Janya, créeme que no hay necesidad de gritar en la mesa.

—Él también lo hizo —acusó la menor señalando al niño.

—Sí, pero tú empezaste —afirmó el rey.

La niña bajó la mirada.

—Perdón, me retiro –se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar.

—No, Janya —advirtió el rey —, necesito hablar contigo.

—¡No hice nada! Lo juro —se defendió la niña volviendo en sus pasos.

—Yo nunca dije que hiciste algo.

La rubia ladeó su cabeza con la mirada en el suelo y comenzó a juguetear con su blusón.

—No hiciste nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó el monarca con aire cansado y como si ya supiera la respuesta.

—¿En serio le preguntas eso a ella? —escupió su hijo.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —contestó la niña al príncipe enojada. —Cuando llegué ya estaba así.

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber el rey.

—Los establos —respondió Janya en un susurro.

—¿Qué pasó ahí? –preguntó el rey.

—El potro que nació hace unos días se escapó.

—¡Era mío! —repeló el joven.

—Caspian, silencio —le pidió su padre.

—Pero es que...

—Deja que Janya termine de hablar —pidió el Rey y con un levantamiento de cejas incitó a la niña que terminara su relato.

—Yo solo iba pasando por ahí y vi que el potro se había salido de su corral.

—¿Se salió o lo sacaste? —preguntó Caspian molesto.

—¡Se salió! ¡Ya te lo dije! —le gritó la niña con los puños cerrados y los ojos llorosos. —¡Yo nunca haría algo así!

—¡Tu siempre causas problemas! —escupió el príncipe.

Janya se paralizó y las lágrimas corrieron por su cara.

—No es cierto —susurró mientras retrocedía y negaba con la cabeza. —¡No es cierto!

—¡Janya! Claro que no es cierto —dijo el monarca tratando de calmar a la niña.

—¡TE ODIO! —le gritó la rubia a Caspian. Y acto seguido salió corriendo del comedor con el rey detrás de ella.

—¡JANYA ESPERA! —escuchaba que gritaba su tío mientras corría por los pasillos tratando de alcanzarla.

La niña ubicó el corredor de su escape a la derecha y redujo el paso, a pesar de que habían antorchas iluminando su paso la visión se le dificultó y tanteó la pared hasta encontrar el del tapiz de Caspian I " _el conquistador"_. Corrió la imagen y dejó a la vista la puerta que conducía a la torre en la que se encontraba minutos antes. Subió a toda prisa los escalones, salió al oscuro cielo nocturno cerrando la puerta tras de sí y rompió a llorar.

¿Por qué Caspian se comportaba así con ella? Odiaba tanto sus bromas y sus burlas. Odiaba tanto a Miraz por habérselo llevado ese día y cambiar al hermano que siempre tuvo y dejarle un completo desconocido en su lugar. Odiaba que pensaran que era un completo desastre y que la trataran como una niña que necesitaba mucha atención. Quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó una voz e hizo que Janya se sobresaltara. Volteó y vio al hombre que consideraba su padre.

—Eso creo —respondió ella enjuagándose las lágrimas.

—Dime ¿por qué Caspian y tú han estado muy distantes últimamente? —preguntó el rey mientras se sentaba.

La niña suspiró.

—Todo fue gracias a Miraz —susurró Janya.

—¿Miraz? ¿Por qué?

—¿Recuerdas el día que se lo llevó a dar un paseo por el pueblo?

—Si, eso creo —respondió el rey.

—Pues no se qué pasó. Desde entonces Caspian no es el mismo; ya no juega conmigo ni escucha los cuentos de Marella y siempre está tomándonos el pelo —dijo la rubia derramando lágrimas de nuevo.

—Escucha, hablaré con él. No hay motivo para que te deje de hablar de un día para el otro y que sea grosero contigo, así como tú también para con él —le dijo el rey limpiándole las lágrimas.

—Me disculpare por decirle tonto. No quería hacerlo pero a veces me irrita mucho.

—Lo sé Janya, pero debes ser un poco más tolerante. Ambos están creciendo y las personas siempre cambian. Hablaré con él, pero debes darle un poco de tiempo para que asimile las cosas junto con el daño que te ha hecho ¿De acuerdo?

La niña asintió.

—Y después de eso, no te prometo que volverá a ser como antes, pero será mucho mejor que esto, ¿sí?

—Sí —respondió la rubia.

El rey la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Bien y ahora dime ¿Cómo encontraron esta torre? Jamás había subido a aquí.

—Caspian y yo la descubrimos hace unos meses mientras jugábamos. Era nuestro escondite secreto hasta que Lord Glozelle nos descubrió y ahora la usamos para cuando Marella nos lee historias o nos enseña las estrellas.

—Si... las estrellas se ven hermosas desde aquí —dijo el rey levantando la mirada hacia el oscuro cielo.

—Esa constelación de allá se llama " _La Nave_ " —dijo la niña señalando una serie de estrellas con el dedo —, y esa otra de allá es " _El Leopardo_ ".

—Son hermosas —susurró el rey —, pero no más hermosa que mi princesa —miró a Janya y esta le dedico una sonrisa. Entonces la cargó lejos de la orilla y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. La niña reía y se retorcía en los brazos del rey mientras él movía sus manos con rapidez y no la dejaba tocar el suelo.

Era el padre perfecto, siempre la entendía y se preocupaba por su bienestar. Janya solo se había sentido tan a salvo con su madre y con él. Ellos realmente la querían y ella los amaba con todo su ser.

Caspian IX y Celinne eran sus verdaderos padres.

Lástima que nada dura para siempre.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Pues bien, éste es el segundo fanfic que hago, la verdad lo tengo desde hace muchísimo, muchísimo tiempo (en serio, desde 2014 más o menos), pero no tenía una idea muy sólida de lo que quería lograr._**

 ** _Éste capitulo ha pasado por cientos de revisiones a lo largo de éstos años y creo que por fin ya está. A pesar de que la redacción no me termina de agradar tanto, no quise escribir el fanfic desde cero (ya tengo gran parte de la historia escrita_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) _porque me gustaría ver el cambio que he tenido y ya en los capítulos intermedios y finales se nota bastante el cambio (creo lol)._**

 ** _Esta historia también se encuentra disponible en Wattped y en Potterfics por si gustan pasar por ella ya que en algunos sitios si se pueden subir imágenes y esas cosas. Les dejo los links abajo y nada! Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Les quiere,_**

 ** _Daniela_**

 ** _Potterfics:_** historias/193550

 ** _Wattpad:_** story/136515541-los-pr%C3%ADncipes-forasteros-las-crónicas-de-narnia


	2. UNO

**CASPIAN**

—¡Detente! ¡Vas muy rápido!

—¡No es mi culpa que seas tan lento!

Le dolían las piernas pero eso no iba a impedir que le ganaran, aceleró la carrera tanto como pudo y se abalanzó sobre la chica para tirarla al suelo y rodar bastantes metros juntos.

—¡Hey! Eso es trampa. — exclamó la rubia en cuanto recuperó la respiración.

El chico de ojos marrones se carcajeaba en el suelo.

—Tienes un poco de barro en la frente Janya. —dijo con burla.

—Muy gracioso, décimo. —le espetó la chica sacando la lengua y al momento el joven le lanzó un pastel de lodo a la cara.

—¡AAGGHH! ¡LO PROBÉ! ¡Qué asco! —y se abalanzó sobre él. Rodaron colina abajo entre cosquillas y risas hasta que Caspian chocó con una piedra.

—¡Ouch! —exclamó sobándose la espalda. Janya seguía riendo hasta que vio el estado de su hermano.

—Oh por el león... ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Mejor que tú? Si, bastante. —le respondió con burla. —Y recuerda que no debes jurar por el león, al menos no enfrente de todos ellos.

—Lo siento. —le dijo la rubia con sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba. —Arriba, debemos llegar al castillo antes de que nos asesinen.

—Ya, ya, me estoy levantando. —repuso él jóven.

La chica se limpió la cara con una de las mangas de su blusa.

—Luces increíble con el cabello alborotado y la blusa sucia. —dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

—¿Por qué no te callas de una buena vez? —le preguntó la rubia. Caspian rió.

Los jóvenes caminaron entre risitas hasta donde habían dejado los caballos. Janya sacó una manzana del morral que colgaba a un costado de su montura y se la acercó a su yegua.

—Toma Hwin. —la yegua la comió gustosa.

—¿Aún te quedan manzanas? —preguntó Caspian.

—No, esa era la última.

—¿Y decidiste dársela a ella? —dijo señalando a la yegua.

—No preguntaste antes y sabes que no puedo comerlas, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer?

—Humm... No lo se, tal vez ¡dármela porque muero de hambre! —exclamó Caspian antes de tomar agua de su pellejo.

Janya rió.

—Eres un infantil, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo.

—Si, me lo repites muy a menudo. —respondió el chico limpiándose el agua que había corrido por la comisura de sus labios.

—Ya, toma y deja de lloriquear. — la chica sacó otra manzana del morral y se la aventó.

—Creí que ya no había. —dijo Caspian.

—Si bueno, no debes creer en todo lo que te dicen. —se burló Janya.

De pronto se escucharon crujidos de ramas y hojas, como si algo o alguien estuviera caminando sobre ellas. Caspian miró a su acompañante, llevó un dedo a sus labios haciendo una seña para que guardara silencio y tomó su ballesta.

La chica asintió y copió la acción que había hecho el castaño, solo que en vez de ballesta tomó su arco y unas flechas y comenzaron a seguir el ruido con Caspian a la cabeza.

Al parecer se trataba de un animal pequeño, puesto que había dejado un par de huellas en el suelo, así que no les preocupaba tanto.

—Cacémoslo. —dijo Janya.

—¿Qué? —preguntó consternado Caspian.

—Sí, seguramente es un conejo o una ardilla, nada grande. —continuó la rubia. —A demás, podré practicar un poco, no es lo mismo apuntar a una diana que apuntarle a algo que se mueve. Tú ya tienes experiencia, a ti te llevan a cazar mientras que yo me quedo en el castillo aprendiendo los modales de una buena dama.

Caspian soltó una carcajada.

—Como si tú fueras a aprender modales de una dama.

—No diré nada, porque sé que es cierto. —dijo la chica sonriendo. —Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—Digo que si yo lo cazo... tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga por una semana.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Janya indignada.

—¡Oh vamos! Y si lo cazas tú, será al revés. ¡Date prisa se está alejando! —apuró Caspian.

—Agh, ¡bien! —y dicho esto la chica salió disparada entre los árboles.

Caspian comenzó a seguirla sonriendo y apuntando con la ballesta. A medida que avanzaban se volvían a escuchar los sonidos de las ramas al resquebrajarse y veía como caían hojas de las copas de los árboles.

Con el tiempo Janya y él le habían perdido el miedo a los bosques, miedo que se les había inculcado desde muy pequeños y que tanto Marella con sus cuentos y el profesor Cornelius con sus clases habían eliminado. Incluso los habían llevado a acampar en varias ocasiones a escondidas de su tío, les enseñaron a pescar y a recoger bayas, a escalar, a cazar —aunque esto no lo hacían prácticamente nunca, pues a ninguno de los dos adultos les agradaba la idea— y a defenderse y vaya que les había ayudado. O al menos a Janya si.

Nunca le había contado la historia completa y eso molestaba un poco a Caspian quien cada vez que preguntaba a su hermana sobre el tema ella lo evadía o solo contestaba «Solo tuve unos pequeños problemas en el palacio de mi padre, nada que no se pudiera resolver.» y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Pero Caspian sabía que Janya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que "unos pequeños problemas" le afectaran tanto. Sin embargo había desistido de preguntar, puesto que Marella, quien sí sabía toda la historia, le había pedido que no la agobiara con sus preguntas.

Advirtió un movimiento a su derecha, giró rápidamente y disparó a un costado de la rama de un árbol pero no le dio a nada. Recargó la ballesta y siguió andando. Divisó a Janya unos metros adelante con el arco tensado, avanzó el tramo que los separaba y llegó justo para escuchar el ligero clang que emitió la cuerda al ser destensada y ver cómo caía la ardilla atravesada por la flecha de la chica.

Janya sonrió victoriosa.

—Maravilloso. —interrumpió Caspian. —Ahora que has matado a un ser inocente y que probablemente hayas dejado a una familia huérfana, ¿quisieras regresar al castillo?

—Oh, gracias por hacerme sentir mal, querido hermano. —espetó Janya. —Pero lo hice por defensa propia o... al menos para aprender a hacerlo.

—Ya, ve por el pobre animalillo y vámonos.

Regresaron a los caballos y Caspian, después de envolver a la ardilla en hojas, la metió en el morral de la chica.

—Oye —dijo Janya de pronto mientras tomaba una flor y se la ponía en el cabello. Caspian no pasó inadvertido que a pesar de estar toda sucia y con el cabello rubio hecho un lío, la flor morada contrastaba notablemente con su piel y sus intensos ojos verdes. —¿Tú crees que el bebé será niño?

Si alguien se llegaba a fijar en su hermana, lo mataría.

—Espero que no. —contestó firme —Y en caso de que así sea, tendré grandes problemas.

—Tendremos —lo corrigió la chica. —Recuerdas que estamos juntos en esto.

Caspian sonrió tristemente y la abrazó.

—Aún falta tiempo para que eso pase, ¿cuánto dijo el profesor? —preguntó.

—Humm era algo así como un mes. —respondió la rubia.

—Bueno, entonces disfrutemos ese mes que nos queda de paz y tranquilidad.

Janya rió.

—¿Paz y tranquilidad conmigo? —preguntó. —estas de broma, ¿cierto?

Caspian soltó una carcajada.

—Tienes razón, ya vámonos.

Al llegar al castillo los esperaba una no muy grata bienvenida. Lady Prunaprismia se encontraba en la entrada del castillo con los brazos en jarras y una mirada asesina que no combinaba con su prominente barriga de embarazada.

Caspian descendió de su caballo y le dio las riendas al escudero que tenía enfrente. Al parecer Janya hizo lo mismo porque apareció segundos más tarde a su lado.

—Buenas tardes. —saludó el chico.

—Buenas tardes, mi lady. —imitó Janya.

—Al parecer no son tan buenas. —respondió la señora. —¿Puedo preguntar donde estaban?

—Avisamos que iríamos a un día de campo al Dique de los Castores. —se adelantó la rubia. —Los guardias sabían que no estaríamos.

—Eso ya lo sé. —espetó Prunaprismia. —Pero se fueron a la luz del alba, ¿por qué no habían regresado? ¿acaso no saben que hoy tenemos invitados?

—Bueno no regresamos porque íbamos a pasar un día de hermanos. —dijo el castaño con obviedad.

—Caspian, sabes perfectamente que no son...

—¡Es como si lo fuéramos! —interrumpió el chico con voz grave. —Y no tengo idea de quién sea el invitado, acabo de llegar de un grandioso día de campo y estoy cansado, ¿hay algún problema con eso "tía"? —añadió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Te has vuelto muy testarudo Caspian, me decepcionas. —dijo Prunaprismia con los dientes apretados.

—Perdón, pero no estoy para complacerla. —añadió el príncipe. —Vamos Jan. —tomó a Janya de la mano y entró al castillo.

Subieron un buen tramo de escaleras y atravesaron bastantes puertas hasta que llegaron a las cocinas. Caspian tomó varias manzanas mientras que Janya pelaba un mango cuando Marella, su aya, entró a la estancia.

—¡Ah mis niños! ¡Aquí están! Qué bueno que ya están de vuelta. —la señora avanzó hasta ellos y besó a cada uno en la frente seguido de un maternal abrazo. —Ahora, seguramente esto no les agrade y les arruine su refrigerio, pero los señores de Galma llegaron en la mañana poco después de que se fueron, Lord Miraz ha organizado un banquete y bueno... él quiere que Janya conozca al hijo de Lord Belisar, el joven Passarid.

—¿Qué yo, qué? —preguntó la rubia alarmada bajando el mango que sostenía.

—Ay mi niña como lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada. —se disculpó Marella. —Debes tratar de llevarte lo mejor que se pueda con el joven, se que puedes hacerlo; Janya tienes que hacerlo. Y ahora los dos, terminense eso que están comiendo y corran a arreglarse para estar presentables en la cena, ¿a qué esperan?

Janya engulló el mango mientras que Caspian guardaba las dos manzanas que le quedaban en su pantalón y corrieron escaleras arriba hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

El chico atravesó su recamara y puso encima de su escritorio la fruta que se había guardado. Volteó hacia la cama y descubrió un conjunto dorado que por el color aseguró que Prunaprismia había dejado. Suspiró con cansancio y se dirigió a la puerta de la esquina de la habitación que llegaba al baño, donde le aguardaba una tina con agua caliente y perfumada. Se quitó la ropa y se sumergió. Comenzó a restregar las manchas de lodo secas que recorrían su cuerpo, se puso aceites en el cabello y frotó su cara varias veces.

Cuando finalizó su tarea se recostó disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaba el agua y cerró los ojos recordando los viejos tiempos con Janya, cuando solo se preocupaban por jugar y que nadie los encontrara. Recordó el día en el que el profesor Cornelius les había enseñado a pescar. El chico se había emocionado tanto con ver las cristalinas aguas del lago, que se asomó demasiado por la borda de la barca y se fue de bruces al agua. Ese día también había aprendido a nadar.

O cuando se escapaban del castillo para ver los cerdos del granjero o para ayudarle al panadero a hacer pan. Normalmente regresaban cubiertos de harina y oliendo a vainilla, su papá se reía y los mandaba a bañar.

La sonrisa de Caspian desapareció cuando recordó a su padre. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba mucho. Nunca nadie pudo explicar cómo fue que murió, simplemente un día decidió marcharse a dormir temprano y jamás volvió a despertar.

Había sido un golpe muy fuerte para ambos; recordaba a Janya sentada mirando a la nada con los ojos completamente rojos y sin aquel brillo especial que los adornaba. Recordó los gritos que profirió cuando se llevaron el féretro de su padre, gritó y gritó hasta que se lastimó la garganta pero Miraz nunca lo soltó. A Janya se la habían llevado a rastras a su habitación por lo mismo y le habían dado una infusión de hierbas para dormirla.

—¡Caspian! ¡Caspian! —gritaba alguien en la puerta mientras daba pequeños golpes. El chico abrió los ojos y se secó las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo que quién es? ¿Quién más crees que pueda ser? —le respondió una voz conocida. —Se está haciendo tarde, Miraz me envió a buscarte. Por favor dime que ya estás listo.

El chico salió de la tina, tomó una toalla y secó su cuerpo para después ponerse una bata de seda y salir a su habitación.

—¡Ay, no! —dijo Janya cuando vio a Caspian aun sin cambiar. —¡Date prisa! No puedo creer que aún no estés listo.

—¿Perdón? —contestó Caspian en forma de pregunta e inmediatamente después subió los brazos a la altura del rostro para cubrirse ya que Janya le había lanzado una almohada directo a la cara.

—¡Apresúrate! —le pidió la chica.

—Bueno, lo haría más rápido de no tener que usar ese horrible conjunto. —respondió Caspian señalando el traje dorado que estaba sobre la cama.

—Oye, ese ya no es mi problema. —añadió Janya burlona caminando hacia el pequeño balcón de la habitación de Caspian para darle un poco de espacio y cambiarse. El chico bufó mientras comenzaba a ponerse los pantalones.

—Y ¿puedo preguntar por qué llevas puesto eso? —preguntó.

—Ya lo hiciste. —le dijo la rubia. Caspian la fulminó con la mirada mientras que ella soltaba una carcajada. —Marella lo dejó sobre mi cama y después llegaron las nodrizas para peinarme.

—Pues no lo apruebo —confesó Caspian —, te ves demasiado bonita como para bajar así vestida. —Janya rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Era verdad, su hermana era la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás y eso que había visto chicas preciosas en la mayoría de los bailes a los que era invitado, pero ninguna se comparaba con Janya.

La joven llevaba un vestido largo de tirantes color menta que le caía en cascada lo que la hacía verse más alta. El vestido tenía una cintilla dorada por debajo del busto, hecho por un montón de pierdecillas entretejidas con hilo de oro. Su cabello estaba trenzado con pequeñas cuentas doradas y habían oscurecido un poco sus pestañas. Se veía tan hermosa que deseo golpear al tal hijo del señor de Galma por el solo hecho de que estaría con ella. Era su hermana, nadie la podía tocar.

—¿Acabaste ya? —preguntó la chica. Caspian salió de su rabieta y terminó de atar los cordones de sus botas de piel.

—Listo. —corroboró él chico. La chica dio media vuelta y reprimió una carcajada llevándose la mano a la boca que el chico no pasó inadvertido.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó el príncipe entre enojado y divertido. La rubia tomó aire para no reír y contestó.

—De nada —avanzó unos pasos hasta el chico y acomodó el cuello del conjunto junto con su cabello —Ya.

—¿Me veo mejor? —preguntó el chico.

—Ajá —contestó Janya con burla. Caspian rodó los ojos divertido y la tomó de la mano.

—Será mejor que bajemos.

* * *

Iré actualizando la historia constantemente :3

Besos


	3. DOS

**JANYA**

Llegaron juntos al despacho de Miraz y por lo que ella ya había esperado el Lord Protector no estaba de buen humor.

Perdió demasiado tiempo dándoles un sermón tanto a ella como a Caspian sobre las correctas reglas que debían seguir siendo príncipes. Janya comenzó a aburrirse tanto que solo asentía mientras su mente divagaba y tamborileaba con los dedos. Estuvo a punto de echar todo a perder cuando Miraz le hizo una pregunta y ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Afortunadamente Caspian le indicó con una seña que dijera «Sí».

Finalmente bajaron los cuatro hacia uno de los salones del castillo donde se encontrarían con los señores de Galma y algunos otros Lores del consejo.

Janya estuvo a punto de caer con su vestido varias veces de no haber sido porque iba del brazo de Caspian quien reprimía carcajadas mientras que Prunaprismia los fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Quieren dejar de comportarse como unos niños? —les riñó. —¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Son príncipes! ¡Compórtense como tales!

Metros antes de cruzar las puertas del salón donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete Miraz la tomó del brazo y la alejó de Caspian para hablar con ella.

—Escuche, sé que no soy su padre ni ninguna figura paterna que se le asemeje y que ni siquiera nos llevamos bien; pero al no estar su padre ni mi hermano aquí, soy yo el que debe decidir sobre su futuro y sé que Passarid es una buena elección para...

—¿Qué? —exclamó la chica. —¡No! Usted dijo que solo quería que fuéramos amigos.

—¡Baje la voz! Maldición —le espetó Miraz mientras miraba en las diferentes direcciones del pasillo para ver si alguien los había escuchado. —Eso... eso es lo que pretendo ¿por qué no lo intenta conocer más a fondo? Finalmente Galma y Telmar siempre tuvieron muy buenas relaciones desde hace años.

—Ese es un gran problema Lord Miraz —respondió la chica. —¿Olvida que no estamos en Telmar? Se llama Narnia y era un país libre hasta que aparecieron los telmarinos para arruinarlo todo.

—¿Que acaso no se habían prohibido tales historias? —le preguntó Miraz con la cara encendida. En ese instante Janya supo que había abierto la boca de más. —Temo que debo tomar medidas con respecto a esto. Apenas partan los señores de Galma, el castillo quedará un poco solo. Es cuestión de usted y de su comportamiento para ver quién sale y quién no.

Y dicho eso Miraz dio media vuelta y volvió hasta donde se encontraba su esposa y Caspian. Janya siguió sus pasos y se colocó al lado del chico, lo tomó del brazo y se dispuso a entrar al comedor.

—¿Todo bien? —aventuró Caspian.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Vas a matarme.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y en el acto una ola de aplausos los arrastró dentro.

Janya creyó que sería un banquete sencillo, pero se equivocaba y bastante. No había visto entrar tantos carromatos ni había visto demasiada actividad dentro del castillo, cosa extraña, ya que cuando llegaban visitas, por menos que fueran, se encontraba con sirvientas corriendo por el pasillo o con las cocineras trabajando a toda velocidad. «Bueno, es que estuviste fuera cazando ardillas todo el día» se dijo.

Llegaron hasta los peldaños que conducían a los tronos de los reyes, que en ese momento estaban totalmente desocupados pues habían muerto hacía tiempo. Miraz se colocó a un lado del trono de su hermano y comenzó a hablar.

—Es para mí un honor, en nombre de mi difunto hermano el rey Caspian IX y de su difunta esposa, darles la bienvenida a este banquete en conmemoración de la alianza entre Galma y Telmar.

La gente volvió a aplaudir y Janya tuvo que imitarla sólo por educación. Volteo a ver a Caspian y este mostraba una sonrisa bastante fingida en el rostro. La chica reprimió una carcajada bien detectada por Prunaprismia quien una vez más la fusiló con la mirada.

Finalmente pasaron al banquete, Janya quería devorar todo lo que tenía en el plato, los mangos no habían servido mucho después de todo, pero tuvo que comportarse más por Marella y el profesor que por ella misma. Sabía perfectamente que la advertencia de Miraz iba en serio y no estaba segura de querer ponerlo a prueba.

Él no era un hombre de fiar.

Terminó su fiambre de aves y pasó al postre que consistió en trozos de melones y sandías fríos que quedaban perfectos con el clima. Ya había terminado su copa de vino cuando Miraz se levantó junto con su esposa y tras unas palabras dirigidas a los invitados y otras a los músicos, inauguraron el baile.

Janya odiaba reconocerlo pero a Prunaprismia se le daba bien la danza, algo que a ella le costaba bastante trabajo.

«Algún día encontrarás a alguien con quien bailaras tan bien y fluido que ni tú te la creerás mi cielo. Y cuando eso ocurra jo, jo, jo él será el indicado.» le había dicho Marella un día tras la sesión de baile que había terminado en un completo desastre.

Soltó un suspiro e inmediatamente se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a su espalda.

—¿Le gustaría ir?

—¡Oh por él le...! —se cubrió la boca en el acto. No debía jurar en el nombre de León, era una muy mala costumbre que se le había quedado desde que Marella le contaba cuentos de hadas, estaba prohibido y Caspian se lo había dicho muchas veces. Decidió calmarse y continuar lo más natural posible.

—Mis disculpas si la asuste —se arrepintió Passarid pasando inadvertida la equivocación de Janya. —No fue mi intención.

—Descuide, estoy bien, es solo que es usted muy sigiloso. —dijo la chica bajando la mano con la que se había cubierto y levantándose de su asiento.

—¿En serio? Bueno para ser sincero la vi muy concentrada en lo que fuese que estaba pensando, así que decidí hacer un poco de ruido para no exaltarla pero... veo que no funcionó muy bien. —se excusó el joven con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Oh vaya! Fue un lindo gesto aún que no lo hubiese notado. —añadió la chica con una sonrisa.

Al parecer el chico no era como los otros que había conocido antes, él era en pocas palabras caballeroso, algo que únicamente había visto en su tío y en Caspian. Comenzaba a caerle bien a pesar de la estúpida idea que tenían su padre y Miraz para ellos.

El joven también sonrió y entonces le ofreció una mano.

—¿Le gustaría bailar su majestad?

—Sería un honor —contestó Janya como le habían enseñado. Tomó la mano que su acompañante le ofrecía y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

El joven bailaba muy bien, desde lejos se veía que había sido criado en alta cuna, sus modales, la manera de hablar y bailar hacían que Janya no se sintiera a su altura. Nunca había sido una chica completamente femenina y la razón era que siempre había estado rodeada de hombres.  
Cuando era pequeña jugaba con Caspian y algunos niños de las caballerizas o hijos de empleados del castillo, a quienes trataba de la misma manera que a su hermano.

Cuando su tío murió, Miraz la separó a ella y a Caspian para que comenzaran a tener educación diferente. A Janya la había mandado con doncellas que le enseñaban a coser, cocinar, saber hablar, leer, modales y algunas veces le enseñaban a curar cierto tipo de heridas. A la chica se le hacía una pérdida de tiempo y tras hablarlo con Miraz éste accedió a que tomara algunas clases con Caspian. Sin embargo el profesor Cornelius, quien era el encargado de la educación del chico, se aseguró de enseñarle todo lo que le había enseñado al príncipe. Así que Janya no solo aprendió a remendar algunos trapos y las artes culinarias, que se le daban bastante bien, si no que también aprendió cosmografía, retórica, heráldica, versificación, derecho, física, alquimia, herbología, biología, astronomía y su materia favorita, historia. A demás el profesor también se había encargado de instruirlos con las armas.

La música terminó y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Janya no había notado que mucha gente se les había unido, inclusive Caspian, quien danzaba con una chica bastante atractiva, hija segura de alguno de los Lores que se encontraban en la fiesta.

Los músicos comenzaron otra melodía del mismo ritmo que la anterior y siguió bailando con su pareja.

—No le gusta mucho bailar ¿no? —preguntó Passarid pasados unos minutos.

—No es mi fuerte —le contestó Janya con una media sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿cuál es su fuerte?

—Si le digo, uno, probablemente no me crea o dos, correrá a decirle a Lord Miraz de ello —replicó la chica.

—Prometo no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas —contestó el joven.

—Aún no confío completamente en usted, Passarid. —le confesó Janya.

—Haré que confíe en mí entonces —contestó el chico con aire de suficiencia. —¿Le gustaría salir a los jardines? Aquí hay mucha gente y no se puede platicar bien.

Janya se lo pensó dos veces.

No le agradaba para nada salir a los jardines con alguien a quien acababa de conocer, sin embargo sabía que había guardias por todo el castillo, inclusive aún que se estuviera dando el baile y que cualquier guardia acudiría en su ayuda en caso de necesitarla. Aún así prefirió avisarle a Caspian que estaría con Passarid en los jardines y aunque el chico replicó varias veces al principio, terminó por acceder y Janya pudo salir con el joven.

—Entonces... cuénteme de usted —pidió Janya mientras caminaban por uno de los senderos entre las plantas y varias flores.

—Sinceramente no hay mucho que contar —respondió Passarid.

—Bueno, en ese caso el paseo será un poco más corto de lo que esperaba —le dijo la chica sonriendo.

—Tal vez —coincidió el joven para continuar después de una pausa. —Galma no es una nación muy grande y gracias a que está aliada a Telmar es que ha progresado, a demás claro de los arreglos que se han hecho a lo largo de generaciones.

—¿Arreglos? —preguntó Janya.

—Sí, bueno... matrimoniales, arreglos matrimoniales —corroboró Passarid.

—Oh... ya veo —cortó la chica. Había olvidado por completo porque tenía que llevarse bien con el joven hasta que él tocó ese punto. No se sentía lista y ni siquiera quería participar en algo como ello.

—Se en lo que está pensando —interrumpió Passarid —, y quiero que sepa que no tengo nada que ver en eso; está completamente fuera de mis alcances.

—Sí, claro —contestó Janya con cierta ironía.

El chico suspiró.

—Tenga por seguro que si fuera por mí ni siquiera estaría aquí —le dijo. —Tal vez no lo sepa, pero cuando se hacen este tipo de arreglos se establecen desde mucho antes de que se lleven a cabo, justo como ahora, ¿o acaso pensó que nos casaríamos la semana entrante?

Janya lo miró inquisitivamente.

—Nunca me ha gustado eso, siempre he sido de la idea de que se debe conocer a alguien y haber vivido experiencias al lado de esa persona para poder formar una bonita relación y poder contraer matrimonio —el joven hizo una pausa y después de suspirar siguió. —Nadie debería obligarte a amar.

—Suena a que usted ya ha amado a alguien —le dijo Janya.

Passarid sonrió de una manera que la chica había visto tan solo en su tío Caspian cuando los miraba, e incluso la del chico era más intensa.

—No quiero que me mal interprete, usted es una princesa muy hermosa, no dudo que varios hayan pedido ya su mano en matrimonio.

—Nadie lo ha hecho —respondió la rubia segura.

—O usted no se ha enterado de ello —argumentó el chico. Janya lo pensó un segundo y después sonrió con amargura, Miraz era capaz de eso y mucho más. —Pero, cuando alguien conoce a la persona indicada, sabe al instante que es la indicada. Yo ya encontré a la mía —continuó sonriendo—, y se lo que está pensando, aún somos muy jóvenes para contraer matrimonio, pero eso no me detiene, sé que puedo amarle aún y que no estamos casados y esperaré cada día hasta que llegue el momento adecuado.

A Passarid se le veía el amor reflejado en el rostro, sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de la persona tan especial de la que se había enamorado y se refería a ella como la doncella más hermosa que hubiera existido jamás.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —quiso saber la rubia.

—Nahla —contestó el chico volviendo a sonreír. —Hemos tenido muchos problemas con mi padre y es que ella no es ninguna princesa como usted, es hija de una familia bien acomodada pero no de la realeza y tampoco tienen un título como mi padre y yo. Él me prohibió verla, pero lo he seguido haciendo.

—Tendrá que aceptarlo tarde o temprano —coincidió Janya.

El chico asintió.

—En verdad me gustaría hablar con mi padre acerca del arreglo entre los dos —continuó Passarid. —Estoy seguro que usted es la mujer que muchos hombres desean pero, no es mi caso y ruego que no me mal interprete su majestad.

—¡Oh! tranquilo Passarid, se completamente a lo que se refiere —lo tranquilizó la joven.

—Me alegro majestad —suspiró el chico aliviado.

—Y le agradezco por tener la confianza para haber compartido esto conmigo —continuó la rubia—, créame que yo tampoco quiero casarme, al menos no aún y mucho menos con la persona equivocada. Quiero decir, alguien como usted que no está destinado a estar conmigo, sino con alguien más, y también quiero que sepa que estoy completamente dispuesta a ayudarle a cancelar nuestro compromiso y así ambos podamos ser felices a nuestra manera.

Passarid sonrió de manera exorbitante al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Janya.

—¿En serio? ¿Me ayudaría en eso?

—Por supuesto que sí, además usted no es el único beneficiado —contestó Janya sonriendo.

—¡Vaya que tiene razón! Descuide majestad, vamos a lograrlo créame —prometió el chico.

—Claro que vamos a lograrlo—corroboró la rubia —, solo que existe una condición.

—¿Cuál? —quiso saber Passarid.

—Deje de llamarme majestad —pidió la chica —, soy Janya.

El joven sonrió.

—En ese caso, soy Passarid —y extendió una mano para estrecharla con Janya.

—Muy bien —añadió Janya sonriendo. —Comienza a enfriar ¿Te importa si volvemos adentro?

—Claro, espero que nos hayamos perdido por lo menos la mitad del baile. —bromeó el chico.

Regresaron al interior del castillo platicando sin formalidades, sólo como dos adolescentes que inician una nueva amistad.


	4. TRES

**JANYA**

Pasó la mayor parte de los días siguientes en compañía de Caspian y Passarid. Cabalgaron juntos, fueron al dique de los castores y escaparon unas horas para explorar de cerca del erial del farol.

—Así que... hacen esto a menudo —afirmó Passarid.

—Antes era más seguido —respondió Janya. —Pero ahora que Caspian creció se volvió aburrido.

—¡Hey! —replicó el aludido. —No es verdad, la aburrida aquí eres tú.

—¿Quién fue el que no quiso saltar del árbol? —preguntó la rubia.

—¡Estábamos en la cima! ¡A ocho metros del suelo! Si no hubiera sido por mí probablemente ni siquiera estarías aquí —se excusó.

Janya sonrió.

—Tiene razón, él siempre fue de los dos la cabeza y yo... bueno yo me aseguraba que no nos descubrieran.

—El duo perfecto —añadió Passarid con dramatismo —¿Alguna vez los atraparon?

—Sí —contestaron Caspian y Janya al unísono.

—Varias veces —siguió la rubia.

—Bastantes —corrigió el príncipe.

—¡Bah! No fueron tantas —replicó la chica.

—¿Que no fueron tantas? ¿Quieres que las contemos? —preguntó Caspian indignado. Janya rodó los ojos divertida.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —interrumpió la chica divertida —Fueron bastantes ¿Feliz?

—Mucho, gracias —contestó el otro con aire de suficiencia.

—¡Vaya! Me hubiera encantado haber vivido con ustedes de pequeños —dijo Passarid. —Tienen montones de historias que contar. Ojalá hubiera tenido hermanos.

—Aún no es tarde —dijo Janya.

—¿Para que mis padres tengan otro hijo? —preguntó el chico alarmado —No creo que funcione.

Caspian y Janya soltaron a reír.

—No —continuó la rubia. —Me refiero a lo de las historias, Marella siempre nos dijo que nosotros somos los autores de nuestras vidas y podemos escribir la historia que se nos ocurra.

Justo en ese momento llegaron a un claro perfectamente iluminado, con flores silvestres alrededor y un aura de paz. En el centro del claro había una pieza que destacaba notablemente con el resto del lugar. Era negro e increíblemente alto rodeado por una fina capa de enredaderas. Habían llegado al límite territorial de Narnia, al erial del farol.

—No lo puedo creer —susurró la chica—, es real.

Caspian descendió de Destrier sigilosamente y comenzó a acercarse, extendió una mano y tocó el farol.

—Está frío —dijo.

Janya bajó de Hwin en un salto y se reunió con su hermano. Al igual que él, extendió una mano y pudo sentir como el frío del metal viajó por sus venas y recorrió su palma en segundos.

—Entonces, ¿crees que la bruja Blanca existió? —le preguntó a Caspian.

—No lo sé —respondió el chico acariciando el farol. —Cualquiera pudo haberlo puesto aquí.

—Humm... ¿chicos? —preguntó Passarid desde su caballo —Se está haciendo tarde.

—Pero si en verdad se tratara de magia, la puerta al otro mundo no debería estar muy lejos de aquí ¿no? —argumentó Janya ignorando por completo a Passarid.

—Sí, y también la casa de Tumnus —correspondió Caspian. —Pero no se, ha pasado tanto tiempo que dudo siquiera que haya existido, inclusive... inclusive los narnianos.

—¿Chicos? —volvió a preguntar Passarid.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Janya. —Debo confesar que ciertamente esperaba poder ver alguno por lo menos de lejos y así saber que todos, o al menos la mayoría de los relatos con los que crecí, son reales.

—Lo sé —convino el chico—, pero no podemos ir buscando por todo este bosque una puerta secreta que seguramente ya no está y que ni siquiera sabemos a dónde puede conduci...

—¡CHICOS! —gritó Passarid esta vez. Janya volteó sobresaltada hacia donde estaba el joven aún sentado en su montura. —Se está haciendo tarde, falta muy poco para que anochezca y debemos estar en el castillo para cuando salga la luna.

—Tiene razón —dijo Caspian soltando el farol —, debemos irnos.

—¿Pero... ?

—Volveremos otro día Jan, lo prometo.

—Bien —repuso la chica y caminó hasta su yegua con Caspian detrás para subirse de un salto y emprender el viaje de regreso.

Como era de esperar Miraz los reprendió por haber llegado tan tarde y peor aún por haber involucrado a Passarid en sus travesías. Cuando terminó con su sermón de mil años, Janya bajó a las cocinas por un poco de fruta y subió a su habitación para darse un buen baño para después irse a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente Janya se despertó con mucho ruido unos cuantos pisos abajo, al parecer habían tirado una de las armaduras de decoración que había a lo largo de algunos pasillos. Se vistió, cepilló su cabello y bajó al comedor donde ya se encontraban Miraz, Lord Belisar, Passarid y Caspian. Saludó a todos y se dispuso a desayunar.

—¿Lady Prunaprismia aún no ha bajado? —preguntó.

—No —le respondió Miraz. —No se siente muy bien, esto del embarazo cada vez se está complicando. Me pidió que la disculpara con todos.

—¡Oh vaya! —exclamó la chica. —Debe ser terrible, apenas despidamos a nuestros invitados subiré para ver si necesita ayuda en algo.

Obviamente estaba obligada a parecer preocupada por Prunaprismia ya que habían personas delante, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo y al parecer con eso había bastado ya que Miraz pareció agradecerle con la mirada.

El desayuno terminó y se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo donde tanto a Lord Belisar como a Passarid los esperaban sus carromatos para llevarlos de vuelta a Galma. Tras una breve discusión con su padre el joven logró convencerlo para que lo dejara recorrer parte del viaje sobre su montura. Lord Belisar se dirigió a Miraz y con un gran abrazo y varias palabras se despidieron. Después estrechó las manos con Caspian y besó la de Janya.

—Algún día los llevaré a Galma, no es tan impresionante como aquí en Narnia, pero es hermosa a su manera —les dijo Passarid a los príncipes.

—Estaremos encantados de poder ir —le respondió Caspian.

—Y también los esperamos de nuevo por aquí —completó la rubia. —Les echaremos de menos.

—Nos vemos Janya —le dijo Passarid y se acercó a abrazarla. —Fue lindo poder encontrar una amiga como tú.

—Lo mismo digo —correspondió la chica. —Ah y... —añadió en un susurro. —, saluda a Nahla de mi parte.

—Con mucho gusto —dijo el joven. —Caspian, fue un placer.

—El placer fue todo mío —respondió Caspian.

Los chicos se abrazaron y después de más promesas acerca de nuevas aventuras y viajes Passarid montó su caballo y volteó a verlos. Los carromatos comenzaron a moverse presionando al joven para que partiera.

—Prometan que me escribirán —pidió Passarid.

—Todos los días —respondió Caspian burlón.

—Se que me extrañaras pero no quiero que me atosigues —bromeó el otro y su caballo comenzó a avanzar. —¡Los extrañare amigos!

—¡Con cuidado Passarid! —le gritó Janya risueña.

—¡Nos vemos, linda! ¡CUÍDENSE! —Sacudió la mano despidiéndose, espoleó su caballo y en pocos segundos alcanzó los carromatos que llevaban un buen trecho avanzado.

Al medio día, Janya subió a la habitación de Prunaprismia como había prometido. Llevaba con ella un poco de té, compresas y sopa caliente. Llegó a la habitación y después de tocar pasó al interior; dentro habían dos sirvientas acomodando la almohada de la señora y cuando terminaron colocaron un poco de carbón de la chimenea en un fogón y lo guardaron entre las sábanas. Janya caminó hasta la mesa y depositó lo que había llevado.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó a una de las sirvientas ya que se dio cuenta que Prunaprismia estaba dormida.

—Ya está un poco mejor, no se ha quejado en bastante tiempo pero creemos que la principal razón es el bebé—contestó.

—¿El bebé? —inquirió la muchacha. —¿Que tiene que ver el bebé?

—Todo, majestad —respondió la otra sirvienta.

—De hecho no nos sorprendería que diera a luz muy pronto.

—¿Qué tan pronto? —preguntó Janya tratando de parecer lo menos alarmada posible.

—Unos días a más tardar supongo —contestó la primer empleada.

A la rubia se le vino el alma a los pies. Si era cierto lo que las señoras decían, Caspian y ella tendrían graves problemas, así que decidió ir a platicarlo con el joven y comenzar a tomar medidas preventivas.

—Bien, dejo lo que traje por si llegan a necesitarlo, y si despierta le dicen que vine a verla por favor —pidió.

—Por supuesto majestad. —respondieron.

—Gracias —la chica dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación en busca de su hermano.

—Partió con Lord Miraz hace un buen rato. —le contestó un guardia cuando después de buscarlo prácticamente por todo el castillo dio en la caballeriza.

—¿Dijeron a qué hora volvían o cuánto tiempo se tardaban? —cuestionó.

—No, pero el príncipe mencionó la cena, es todo lo que se. —confesó el guardia. Janya soltó un audible suspiro.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias. —dijo y dio media vuelta de regreso al interior del castillo.

No tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver, así que decidió dirigirse a la biblioteca y estudiar gramática mientras esperaba a que Miraz y Caspian regresaran. Al llegar se dio cuenta que estaba vacía, acercó un sillón a la ventana y recorrió algunas estanterías en busca de su tomo. Cuando encontró el " _Jardín gramático o el emparrado del accidente gramatical gratamente revelado a mentes tiernas_ " se dispuso a sacarlo, entonces volteó a ver el lomo del libro de a lado y sonrió. Era el libro de cuentos que Marella solía leerles cuando eran niños y que habían puesto en esa sección a manera de que nadie lo viera.

Dejó su tomo en su lugar y en cambio sacó el libro de historias de la estantería. Era tal y como lo recordaba, en la tapa tenía el dibujo de cuatro personas cabalgando por un lindo prado verde, dos hombres y dos mujeres. Ambos caballeros llevaban espada, mientras que sólo una de las damas poseía un cuerno de guerra sobre sus labios y la otra sonreía. Janya los reconoció al instante como los reyes y reinas de antaño. Abrió el libro y tras hojearlo dejó caer lo que parecía una llave de entre las hojas. Se agachó y recogió el objeto que lucía muy antiguo y descuidado, caminó hasta su sillón, tomó asiento y comenzó a leer varias de las historias que Marella solía contarle.

Se despertó después de un largo sueño y por lo oscura que estaba la habitación supuso que se había saltado la cena. Afortunadamente había estado aún despierta para cuando fue el almuerzo, pero después de que éste terminó volvió a su lectura y no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida. Miró el reloj de péndulo que se encontraba en el escritorio del profesor Cornelius y se dio cuenta que no alcanzaría ni un poco de comida en las cocinas.

Eran las dos de la mañana.

Tomó la oxidada llave de su regazo y la usó para indicar la página del libro en la que se había quedado, lo hizo a un lado y salió de la estancia rumbo a las cocinas.

Para su sorpresa habían quedado bastantes restos de la cena, así que tomó una pierna de pavo y un poco de ensalada y se dispuso a cenar sola. Una vez acabado, dejo la vajilla en los fregaderos y salió a dar un paseo nocturno por los jardines. Hacia un poco de frío afuera pero pudo soportarlo, caminó por su sitio favorito que era donde se encontraban la mayoría de las flores y después de cortar varias para poner en el mueble de su habitación, se adentró en los pasadizos que solo pocas personas conocían de castillo y llegó hasta la torre del despacho de Miraz.

Estaba bajando las escaleras justo en el momento en que se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

Janya se congeló en el acto, pero tan rápido como ocurrió corrió escaleras abajo para ver qué sucedía. Cruzó el pasillo buscando indicios del grito anterior hasta que dio con la habitación de Miraz y solo pudo pensar dos cosas.

Prunaprismia y el bebé.

Se asomó por la rendija de la puerta y en efecto había mucho movimiento dentro de la habitación. Varias sirvientas iban de aquí para allá con trapos, una que otra dándole ánimos a Prunaprismia y varias más solo mirando.

La mujer gritaba como desquiciada y eso asustó terriblemente a Janya quien decidió alejarse de ahí tan rápido que chocó con una persona encapuchada. Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito cuando le taparon la boca con una mano.

—¡Silencio o nos descubrirán!

No tuvo que preguntar a quien correspondía aquella voz pues la conocía a la perfección.

—¿Profesor que está haciendo aquí? —preguntó la rubia cuando el hombre retiró la mano de su cara.

—Eso debería estarte preguntando yo chiquilla. —le reclamó.

—Lo siento yo estaba...

—No importa lo que estabas haciendo, ya no —espetó el profesor. —Estos momentos son cruciales y si no sabemos cómo adelantarnos, por lo menos hay que saber protegernos.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—¡Pero si eso lo conoces muy bien querida! —le reclamó el Profesor. —Lo hemos estado previniendo desde hace meses.

—¡Ay! El bebé. —respondió la rubia apenada. —Desde la mañana me habían dicho que podría dar a luz en cualquier minuto, quería decírselo a Caspian pero no estaba y me quede dormida.

—De acuerdo, ya no importa. —contestó Cornelius. —Ahora lo que debemos hacer es prepararnos y estar listos para cuando salga del vientre de lady Prunaprismia y actuar al instante...

La esposa de Miraz soltó un último grito tan fuerte y desgarrador que Janya no dudo que había despertado a todo el castillo. Miró al profesor y se dio cuenta que tenía la frente perlada de sudor, sus anteojos comenzaron a resbalar y él con un rápido movimiento los volvió a acomodar en su lugar. Esperaron unos segundos más hasta que una de las sirvientas gritó.

—¡Mi Lady! ¡Es un niño!

La chica se volvió hacia su tutor con horror en el rostro.

—Ve y despierta a Caspian, pónganse ropa adecuada para un largo viaje, después bajen a la sala de armas y espérenme.

—Pero Marella... —trató de replicar la chica.

—¡Ahora! ¡No hay tiempo! —la apuró Cornelius.

Corrió por pasillos siendo lo más sigilosa posible hasta que dio con la a habitación del chico. Abrió la puerta y tras cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie más en el recinto entró. Se acercó hasta la cama y corrió las cortinas que la cubrían.

—¡Caspian! ¡Caspian! —gritó en un susurro. —¡Despierta!

El chico abrió un ojo y después de ver de quien se trataba se revolvió entre las cobijas y se acurrucó de nuevo.

—Cinco minutos más —balbuceó.

—Si quieres volver a dormir en tu vida levántate ya —le dijo la rubia. El chico la miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. —Es un niño. —contestó secamente Janya para hacerle entender la situación.

Acto seguido se escucharon pasos en el pasillo, Caspian tomó la mano de Janya y la arrastró hasta el pasadizo dentro del ropero que había descubierto cuando tenía siete años.

Dejaron la puerta entrecerrada y vieron cómo ingresaba una docena de hombres a la habitación comandados por lord Glozelle. Cargaron sus ballestas y dispararon dos cargas cada uno en dirección a la cama que hacía unos segundos estaba ocupada. Las cortinas se rasgaron y los soldados pudieron ver que su objetivo había desaparecido.

Querían a Caspian muerto.


	5. CUATRO

**CASPIAN**

Bajaba corriendo las escaleras del pasadizo sin soltar la mano de Janya. Llegaron hasta la sala de armas y se vistieron ambos con pantalones, botas cómodas, armadura y gruesas capas. Janya se acercó al estante donde se encontraban las dagas, tomó un cinturón con compartimentos para estas y metió todas las que pudo. Caspian tomó tres espadas, una se la colgó en el cinto, la otra se la dio a su hermana y guardó una más en un morral lo suficientemente grande. Guardó también la ballesta junto con una docena de flechas y volteó para ver como la chica se colgaba en el hombro un carcaj lleno de flechas y dos arcos.

—Estamos escapando. —le dijo. —No iremos a la guerra.

—Mira quien lo dice. —le respondió la rubia. —Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de repente y los dos jóvenes voltearon alarmados a la entrada. Caspian suspiró de alivio al ver que se trataba del profesor y de Marella. La señora también llevaba dos morrales, solo que estos más pequeños, con comida y agua para dos días.

—¿Ya están listos? —preguntó el profesor.

—¿Acaso ustedes no vienen con nosotros? —preguntó la chica alarmada.

—No mi cielo. —respondió Marella —Es muy arriesgado y los delataríamos muy fácilmente, el profesor y yo ya somos ancianos, no podremos seguir su paso.

—Pero, ¿a dónde iremos? —quiso saber la rubia.

—En eso estaba Janya. —continuó el profesor —Deben dirigirse al sur y cruzar la frontera meridional hasta la corte del rey Nain de Archenland, él los acogerá.

—¿Están seguros? —preguntó Caspian.

—¿De que los ayudaran? Dalo por hecho, querido, pero procuren no separarse y llegar juntos —afirmó Marella.

—Traten de internarse en el bosque, así no los seguirán. —completó Cornelius —Ahora, ya es tiempo.

Janya se acercó a Marella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Caspian hizo lo mismo con el profesor y viceversa.

—¿Los volveremos a ver? —preguntó la chica.

—Cuando menos te lo esperes mi cielo, aún hay muchas cosas que deben saber. —respondió Marella.

Ambos chicos subieron a sus monturas y ataron a ellas lo que su aya les había dado. Caspian se acomodó la capa y puso los pies en los estribos.

—Me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar esto. —dijo el profesor entregándole un paquete envuelto en telas —¡No lo uses! A menos que sea completamente necesario. Aquí hay suficiente oro para su viaje, no lo malgasten. Tengan mucho cuidado pues todo lo que saben está a punto de cambiar.

Caspian notó como Janya le dirigía una mirada de preocupación. De repente se escuchó un gritó y los caballos se agitaron.

—¡Cierren el puente levadizo!

—¡Váyanse ahora! —gritó Marella —Pasen sobre quien tengan que pasar, ustedes deben salir de aquí.

Caspian tiró de la rienda seguido de Janya y ambos caballos comenzaron el galope rumbo a la salida. Unos guardias se atravesaron en su camino y el chico con un rápido movimiento tomó una de las lanzas con las que les impedían el paso y arrojó un guardia por el suelo.

—¡Alto deténganse! —gritaba otro guardia mientras corría a la torre del puente para sellar las puertas. Caspian estuvo a punto de lanzarle la lanza cuando escuchó un chasquido a su derecha seguido del guardia cayendo con una flecha en el pecho y Janya bajando el arco y tomando las riendas de su yegua. Aventó la lanza a una de las hogueras con las que iluminaban el castillo por las noches y cruzaron el puente levadizo.

Llegaron al pueblo justo al instante en el que comenzaron a lanzar fuegos artificiales y a gritar el gran acontecimiento de la noche.

—¡Lady Prunaprismia le ha dado a Lord Miraz un hijo!

Caspian se detuvo unos instantes y volteó hacia la entrada del castillo. Las puertas del puente se acababan de abrir y por ellas cruzaban ocho hombres armados dispuestos a cumplir el trabajo que no habían podido culminar.

—¡Caspian! —lo apuró Janya. —¡Vámonos!

El chico espoleó a su caballo y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque.

Los soldados les pisaban los talones y Caspian comenzaba a pensar que no lo lograrían. Extraña o afortunadamente no les habían disparado en ningún instante, lo que indicaba que seguramente lo necesitaban vivo solo un rato más.

—¡Están muy cerca! —le dijo Janya.

—¡ Ya casi llegamos al bosque, estoy seguro que los perderemos de vista!

Volvió a espolear a Destier para que fuera más rápido y el caballo obedeció a sus órdenes. El bosque se encontraba a no más de doscientos metros, Caspian comenzaba a sentirse mejor aún y que sabía lo los seguirían persiguiendo, pero podían ganar ventaja en el bosque.

—¡Vamos Jan! —le gritó a la chica al perderse entre los árboles.

Siguieron galopando varios metros hasta que sin detenerse Janya volteó hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que no los seguían.

—¡Ya no están! —comunicó.

—¡Eso no quiere decir que no nos seguirán buscando!

Apenas el chico había terminado de pronunciar la frase los ocho guardias aparecieron de entre los árboles. Caspian tiró de las riendas de su caballo y aumentó la velocidad una vez más. Janya lo adelantó bastante rápido y él trató de alcanzarla pero se dio cuenta de que estaba tramando algo pues no tenía las manos en las riendas y trataba desesperadamente de colocar una flecha en su arco.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntó Caspian.

—¡Gano tiempo!—respondió la chica, giró la mitad de su cuerpo en dirección a los telmarinos con el arco levantado, tensó la cuerda y la soltó en dos segundos. Escuchó cómo un hombre gritó y se desplomó del caballo.

—¡El bosque se acaba! —señaló la chica. Caspian quien había estado mirando hacia los soldados miró hacia enfrente para ver que efectivamente el bosque se había acabado. Siguieron galopando y los telmarinos les siguieron como unos tigres que persiguen a su presa.

Pasaron cerca de un barranco, habría sido un gran espectáculo contemplar la arena caer hasta el río que se encontraba debajo de no haber estado en esa situación. Y de repente la voz de Marella retumbó en su cabeza diciendo «Los telmarinos son tan supersticiosos y le temen al mar y al agua porque piensan que el gran Aslan hijo de Allende de los Mares tiene su reino al este, jo jo jo no son tan tontos que digamos y el mar será el medio por el cual él llegará aquí a Narnia.»

El río.

—¡Janya! —le gritó. —¡Debemos bajar al río!

—¿Qué? —gritó la chica.

—¡Al río!

—¡Te escuche perfectamente la primera vez!

—¡Solo sígueme!

Encontraron una bajada hacia el río varios metros más adelante, Caspian fue primero seguido de Janya hasta que el suelo se volvió rocoso y se internaron en el río. El agua les daba muy arriba aún sobre los caballos y la corriente era un poco fuerte así que Caspian se puso del lado izquierdo de la chica para cortar un poco la corriente y que no le diera tan fuerte. Los soldados también se internaron en el río y uno de ellos cayó debido al agua, pero el resto los siguió.

—¡Caspian! ¡No va a funcionar! ¡Debemos separarnos!

—¡Estás loca! ¡No te voy a dejar!

—¡No es a mí a quien buscan!

Caspian la miró con tristeza. No quería separarse de ella.

—Me haré pasar por ti, déjame a Destrier y cúbrete la cabeza. Iré hacia la derecha, tu continua derecho y nos veremos en Archenland.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—¡Eso o estamos muertos! —dijo Janya.

Caspian volteó otra vez hacia atrás, había seis guardias siguiéndoles completamente dispuestos a llevarlos vivos o muertos hasta el castillo. No había otra manera de escapar, Janya tenía razón y se odiaba completamente por eso pero tenía que acceder. Quedaría en su conciencia si a la chica le llegara a pasar algo.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Hagámoslo a tu modo!

—¡Aceleremos el paso para ganar tiempo y poder cambiar de caballo!

Galoparon lo más rápido que pudieron por entre los árboles y cuando perdieron de vista a los soldados pararon y bajaron de los caballos.

—Por favor ten cuidado —pidió Caspian a su hermana mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

—También tú —le correspondió ella. —Sigue derecho y te veré en Archenland. Cubre tu cabeza.

Caspian se hecho el gorro de la capa sobre el cabello y Janya hizo lo mismo.

—Toma —dijo el chico entregándole el cuerno que le había dado el profesor. —Úsalo si necesitas ayuda.

—No —contestó la chica —, el profesor te lo dio a ti, tú debes llevarlo.

—Janya...

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando se escucharon los cascos de los caballos de los soldados.

—Ve derecho, escóndete y aguarda a que me haya ido para que me sigan a mí y no a ti —le dijo la chica mientras se subía a Destrier. —Te quiero Caspian —y dicho esto a manera de despedida se perdió entre los árboles.

Caspian cabalgó en dirección contraria a la que Janya había desaparecido, se detuvo unos metros más adelante detrás del tronco de un árbol y vio como su hermana arriesgaba su vida por él al ser perseguida por cuatro guardias.

Cuatro guardias.

Se puso en alerta en seguida y los escuchó acercarse por detrás de él, espoleó a Hwin por centésima vez y se adentró en los árboles. Los dos últimos guardias le iban pisando los talones hasta que dio varias vueltas y los perdió casi por completo. Volteó a ver si venían y como no vio nada giró la vista hacia enfrente justo para estamparse contra la rama de un árbol y caer de la yegua. Su pie se quedó atrapado en el estribo y Hwin lo arrastró varios metros hasta que pudo soltarse, la yegua siguió galopando libremente hasta perderse de vista.

Caspian se quedó recostado un rato sobre el suelo cubierto de hojas con la respiración agitada y soltó un quejido cuando intentó moverse. Escuchó un ruido que provenía del tronco del árbol cercano y se encendió una luz. Una especie de puerta se movió y dos personitas salieron a través de ella, Caspian no necesito más de dos segundos para saber que eran enanos.

—Nos ha visto. —dijo el que estaba más lejos del chico.

Caspian volvió la vista a su espada que tan solo se encontraba a dos palmos de él, pero el enano de cabellos rojos fue más rápido que él chico y se acercó hasta donde estaba con una espada en la mano. Se detuvo unos segundos al contemplar el paquete que el profesor le había dado y que en esos momentos estaba desenvuelto, el cuerno.

Los cascos de los caballos de los soldados que iban por Caspian se escucharon y el enano dirigió su mirada hacia el otro hombrecito.

—Encárgate de él. —le dijo mientras corría para arremeter contra los guardias.

Caspian aprovechó esa oportunidad para hacer lo único que se le ocurrió a pesar de que las palabras de su tutor retumbaban en su cabeza «No lo uses a menos que sea completamente necesario». Si esa no era una situación que ameritaba sonar el cuerno no sabía que sí lo sería.

Se estiró lo suficiente, cogió el cuerno con la mano derecha y lo hizo sonar tan fuerte como pudo.

Segundos después sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza y todo quedó oscuro.


	6. CINCO

**LUCY**

Salió corriendo de la estación de trenes con solo el nombre de una persona en su mente: Susan.

Las vacaciones habían terminado y estaba por dirigirse a la escuela Saint Finbar solo para niñas mientras que sus hermanos acudían a Hendon House. Era la primera vez que Lucy estaba en un internado y habría sido muy emocionante si no estuviera pasando por esa situación.

¿Su nombre? Peter, otra vez.

Debía encontrar a su hermana lo antes posible y se le ocurrió el lugar perfecto donde ella podría estar, sólo le bastó con mirar al puesto de revistas que se encontraba cruzando la calle cuando por fin la divisó.  
Corrió sin voltear a ambos lados de la avenida y casi fue arrollada por un señor de mediana edad conduciendo un automóvil. El señor hizo sonar la bocina del coche y le gritó por la ventana.

—¡Ten más cuidado niña!

Lucy apenada respondió.

—¡Perdone!

—¡Fíjate por donde vas!

La niña no quiso escuchar más y terminó de cruzar la calle en dirección a su hermana. Volvió a verla y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con un chico de Hendon House, no le importó en absoluto interrumpirla pues era una situación importante.

—¡Susan! —le gritó cuando ya se encontraba cerca. —Debes venir ¡rápido!

La chica dejó el periódico que estaba leyendo y le dirigió una mirada al chico de disculpa, aún así, Lucy notó que su hermana estaba fastidiada, mientras que él otro se quedaba con el ceño fruncido. La joven tomó su valija del suelo y junto con Lucy cruzaron la avenida hacia la estación del subterráneo.

Bajaron los escalones que conducían a los andenes y se dieron cuenta del problema. Había una bola de niños y niñas gritando y haciendo bulla mientras tres jóvenes se peleaban en el centro. Cuando dos de ellos tomaron a su oponente y lo arrinconaron contra la pared Lucy hizo una mueca de dolor. Era Peter.

Miró a Susan y la reacción de esta fue reprobatoria, miraba a Peter de una manera acusatoria como diciéndole "¿Es en serio?" . De repente, la niña sintió empujones que venían desde la parte de atrás de la bola de niños, un chico de cabello castaño se abría paso para llegar hasta donde se encontraba su hermano y ayudarlo.

—¡Edmund! — Lucy trató de detenerlo, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. El chico se quitó la mochila y arremetió contra uno de los grandulones que sostenía a su hermano. Lo tomó de los hombros y le soltó un rodillazo en el estómago. Peter, por otro lado, intentó arrojar al otro joven y fue él quien fue a parar al borde de los rieles del tren. Entre dos de sus agresores lo aprisionaron y comenzaron a patearle.

Lucy miraba la escena horrorizada y justo cuando todo comenzaba a ponerse aún más feo oyó dos silbatazos a lo lejos. Tres soldados corrían hasta el borlote de chicos y estos se dispersaron dejando solo a los tres agresores y a sus hermanos. Los guardias los separaron y los detuvieron un rato hasta que se hubiese calmado.

—¡Ya! ¡Déjalo! —le gritó uno de ellos al joven que aún sostenía a Peter. —Pareces un niño.

Los cuatro hermanos se dirigieron hasta el andén que les correspondía, encontraron una banca donde cupieron todos y dejaron sus pertenencias en el suelo.

—De nada. —le dijo Edmund a su hermano cuando el silencio se tornó muy denso.

—Lo tenía controlado —reprocho Peter y se levantó de la banca.

—¿Qué fue esta vez? —quiso saber Susan con una expresión de hartazgo.

—Me empujó —contestó Peter vagamente.

—¿Y por eso lo golpeaste? —inquirió Lucy con tristeza.

—No —respondió el mayor de los Pevensie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —Después de empujarme quiso que me disculpara, entonces lo golpee.

—¿No podías solo alejarte y ya? —Susan usó su típico tono de regaño.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —Peter se puso a la defensiva — ¿No están cansados de ser tratados como niños?

—Somos niños— contestó Edmund con burla.

—Si —finalizó Peter. —Pero no siempre lo fui.

Lucy bajó la cabeza con tristeza, sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba su hermano. Soñaba con volver a Narnia y reencontrarse con el señor Tumnus y los castores, recorrer a caballo toda la tierra en la que fue más feliz que en Inglaterra, servir a su pueblo y tener una aventura cada día mejor que la anterior. Lástima que habían vuelto a su mundo y Aslan no había dado señales de necesitarlos de nuevo.

—Ya pasó un año — la voz de Peter la regresó a la realidad, donde no era más que una pequeña niña asustada. —¿Cuánto tiempo más nos hará esperar?

Estaba a punto de contestar con una frase motivadora para seguir teniendo esperanzas en poder volver a Narnia pero Susan fue más rápida que ella y dijo exactamente lo contrario.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de resignarnos y aceptar que vivimos aquí. ¿Qué caso tiene fingir algo que jamás sucederá?

Si Lucy ya estaba triste ese comentario la mató por dentro. ¿Cómo su hermana podía decir algo así sobre la tierra en la que fue amada?

—Ay no... —susurró la chica. Lucy levantó la mirada y vio al muchacho con el que había visto charlar a su hermana caminar hacia donde se encontraban.

—Finjan que hablan conmigo —pidió Susan.

—Estamos hablando contigo — exclamó Edmund con su característico tono de burla que usaba siempre con Susan.

En ese momento Lucy sintió un piquete en la pierna y se levantó de la banca indignada.  
—¡Ay! Algo me ha picado.

—Lucy por favor guarda... —pidió Peter cuando él se levantó también. —Edmund ¡basta!

—¡Yo no te toqué! —reclamó el aludido.

—Oigan porque no dejan de... —comenzó Susan cuando se paró del banco junto con Edmund y comenzó a envolverlos un viento dentro de la estación que al parecer solo ellos notaban.

—Parece magia —susurró Lucy lo suficientemente alto para que sus hermanos escucharan.

—¡Rápido! ¡Todos sujétense! —gritó Susan.

—¡No te daré la mano! —replicó Edmund a Peter, pero el mayor de los Pevensie lo calló y lo agarró firmemente del brazo.

El viento era fuerte, tanto, que arrancaba los anuncios de las paredes y movía los faroles que iluminaban la estación. De la nada parte de la reja de la estación fue despegada de su sitio dejando un hueco bastante grande, el tren se aproximó a máxima velocidad y los Pevensie pudieron ver a través de las ventanas como la estación comenzaba a desaparecer dando lugar a una hermosa playa con aguas celestes y un sol radiante.

Lucy sonrió de felicidad, apenas dos minutos antes deseaba poder volver a esa tierra tan mágica que tanto añoraba y justo ahora, como si Aslan hubiese oído sus plegarias, se encontraba en ese amado lugar.

El viento cesó y el tren desapareció.  
Ahora, se encontraban en una cueva y de la entrada salió un brillo resplandeciente que los cegó por unos breves instantes. Caminaron hasta la salida y asombrados, vieron que no se trataba de ningún sueño. Lucy respiró bocanadas de aire Narniano, libres de contaminantes y con una paz encantadora.

Miró a su hermana con diversión y ella al devolverle una sonrisa corrieron en dirección al mar despojándose de sus ropas en el camino. Sus hermanos las siguieron y comenzaron a jugar con la arena y el agua. Se mojaron, se persiguieron y nadaron un rato hasta que Edmund se alejó un poco de ellos y se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Ed? —lo llamó Susan, Lucy volteó para ver lo que sucedía. —¿Ed?

El chico se giró para encarar a su hermana y preguntó.

—¿Donde suponen que estamos?

—¿Tu en donde crees?— respondió Peter con obviedad.

—Es que... no recuerdo haber visto ruinas en Narnia— finalizó el castaño.

Lucy dirigió su mirada hacia donde se refería su hermano, veinte metros sobre ellos se alzaban las ruinas y ella se hizo exactamente la misma pregunta. ¿En dónde estaban?

Peter y Edmund decidieron buscar un río para poder beber agua ya que jugar en la playa los había dejado cansados y los botellones de agua que su madre les había puesto para el camino se habían quedado en la estación. Así que recorrieron la isla en busca de la desembocadura de un río. Una vez que lo encontraron Peter se inclinó y con sus manos hechos una cuenca probó el agua e hizo una mueca.

—¡Agh! Está muy salada aquí abajo.

—¿Habrá que ir más arriba? —preguntó Lucy exhausta. El calor de la playa la estaba sofocando y le ardían los pies por caminar descalza tanto tiempo sobre la arena caliente.

—Si —contestó Edmund recargándose sobre una piedra. —A demás si vamos río arriba la probabilidad de que el calor baje es alta. Se ven árboles hacia allá así que también tendremos sombra y podemos buscar algo para comer.

—Podemos pescar —sugirió Susan.

—Claro, si tuviéramos una cuerda para usar —contestó Edmund con sorna. Susan, ya acostumbrada a la actitud de su hermano, rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa —dijo Lucy. —Vayamos ahora o si no moriré y Edmund me tendrá que cargar.

—¡Hey! ¿por que yo y no Peter? —preguntó el aludido.

—Porque Peter nos está guiando. —respondió la niña.

—En ese caso los guiaré yo y él te tendrá que cargar.

Los chicos rieron y comenzaron su camino río arriba. Mientras caminaban, Peter encontró en manzano y tras cortar varias frutas la ofreció a sus hermanos. Guardaron unas cuantas y siguieron su camino.

—¿Saben que es algo muy loco? —preguntó Lucy.

—¿Qué, Lu? —quiso saber Peter.

—Estas manzanas saben casi igual que las de los manzanos que plantamos en el jardín de Cair Paravel.

—Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo —concordó Susan. —Solo que esas eran doradas y no rojas.

Siguieron caminando río arriba hasta que Edmund se arrodillo a la orilla y bebió agua.

—¡Oh Dios! Esto es magnífico— hizo un cuenco con sus palmas y se echó el agua recolectada en el rostro, luego continuó bebiendo.

Lucy lo imitó y se dio cuenta de que era el agua más deliciosa que jamás había probado. Pasaron así un buen rato bebiendo y limpiándose las saladas aguas del mar hasta que Edmund comenzó a sobarse la barriga.

—Tengo hambre— miro a sus hermanos suplicando—, las manzanas no me llenaron mucho que digamos.

—¡Pero si te comiste tres! —replicó Susan con gracia.

—Pero no fue suficiente— fingió un puchero. Lucy y Peter rieron. —Ahora que lo pienso tu idea sobre pescar no es tan mala.

Susan lo miró suficiencia.

—Pero seguimos sin tener una red. — Lucy le dedicó una mirada fugaz al río. —No podemos pescar sin una red o una caña.

—¿Peter? —preguntó de pronto Edmund. El rubio salió de su trance y volteó a ver a su hermano.

—¿Si?

—¿Que piensas?

—No se, solo... me dan curiosidad las ruinas — Se giró hacia donde éstas estaban.

—¿Quieres ir a explorar? —preguntó Susan.

—No, no —se arrepintió el mayor. —Mejor busquemos algo que pueda ayudarnos a pescar.

Lucy sabía que Peter quería investigar las ruinas pero tenía que darle prioridad a sus hermanos y por ende buscar alimento, así que decidió convencer a todos para hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Qué les parece si vamos hasta las ruinas y exploramos más de cerca, probablemente hallaremos algo que nos ayude a pescar. — Peter le miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro agradeciéndole.

—Me parece bien. —corroboró guiñandole un ojo a su hermanita.

—Creo que esto va para largo ¿verdad? Denme unas manzanas y me tendrán callado por un rato. —pidió Edmund.

Los Pevensie rieron.

Comenzaron a caminar colina arriba y conforme subían Lucy veía más y más árboles. Edmund grito de gloria cuando se topó con un naranjo, tomó varias frutas y las paso por el grupo guardándose varias en la cartera. Un rato después Peter encontró un pozo cerca de una de las bardas de lo que quedaba de la construcción.

—Ya no tendremos que bajar hasta el río para beber. —observó Susan.

Cuando llegaron al lugar se dieron cuenta de que era más grande de lo que parecía, había partes de suelo cubiertas por pasto y flores, árboles enterrados en las paredes y demás. Se separaron para poder investigar más rápido, Lucy, quien comía una manzana se acercó hasta lo que parecía uno de los bordes de las ruinas y se asomó.

Desde ese lugar se podía apreciar el gran océano junto con un pedazo de la playa por la que habían pasado. Se imaginó a un rey viviendo en ese castillo hacía muchos años, un castillo maravilloso con un gran jardín y banquetes todos los días. Pensó que hubiese sido increíble despertar con esa hermosa vista y cabalgar por la playa sin rumbo. Se volvió a escuchar que su hermana iba hacia ella y aprovecho para preguntarle.

—¿Quién crees que haya vivido aquí?

Susan estaba a punto de contestar cuando su pie chocó con algo que se encontraba en el piso haciendo un ligero "clic". La joven se agachó a recogerlo y cuando lo tuvo en la mano sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Creo que nosotros. —contestó en un susurro apenas audible. Lucy la miró extrañada y justo cuando iba a preguntar la respuesta llegó hasta ella.

—¡Oye! ¡eso es mío! — Edmund corrió hacia ellas sonriendo. —Es de mi juego de ajedrez —dijo tomando el objeto que ahora Lucy podía observar a la perfección. Se trataba de un centauro dorado del tamaño de una pelota de golf con rubíes diminutos como ojos.

—¿Que juego de ajedrez? —preguntó Peter al instante de que llegó con ellos.

—No tengo un juego ajedrez de oro sólido en Finchley ¿o si?

Lucy no lo podía creer ¿acaso estaban...? Entonces todas las piezas encajaron en su lugar; los manzanos y los naranjos, el pozo, la pieza de ajedrez, el río a un costado, el mar de frente y casi se se desmaya cuando lo vio.

—No puede ser... —susurró y corrió hasta las piedras que había visto.

—¿Lucy? —preguntó Peter siguiéndola junto con sus hermanos. —¿Lu?

La niña estaba encantada, subió los escalones que llevaban a las cuatro piedras que se encontraban a la mitad de ese claro.

—¿Es que no lo ves? —preguntó. Peter miró a sus hermanos pidiendo ayuda. Entonces Lucy lo tomó de la mano y lo puso enfrente de la tercer piedra. —Imagina muros —le dijo. Tomó la mano de Susan y la puso a un lado de Peter, en la segunda piedra. —Y columnas ahí — señaló unos puntos hacia enfrente. Finalmente se colocó frente a la primer piedra y suspiró sonriendo antes de terminar. —Y un techo de cristal.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio observando a la nada llenándose de nostalgia por estar de nuevo ahí, donde vivieron tantas aventuras y su relación como hermanos se fortaleció aún más.

—Cair Paravel — La voz de Peter fue un susurro, pero perfectamente audible para los cuatro hermanos.

Luego, las dos palabras se perdieron en la inmensidad de aquel lugar.


End file.
